Sister of Jealousy
by WingofSinner
Summary: BianchixFem!Gokudera. She never admitted that she has a thing for her own sister, until one day, she saw something that kick her inner self to ravage the young Gokudera. One-Shot! AU! Yuri! Incest! Foul language. Smut! You've been warned.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Another fanfic based on a prompt. I never know how lewd I am once I started to write all of this. Do all of us has this dirty side?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prompt<strong>** -** TYE!fem!GokuderaxTYL!fem!anyone. Can be a canonly female character or a genderbend, anon just wants to see our resident bitchy teenager as a girl, topping the hell out of someone older.

* * *

><p><span>Sisters of Jealousy<span>

Bianchi enters the house with a sour look on her face, obviously unsatisfied about something. Luck might be on her side when apparently the reason for unsatisfied is in the living room; watching television leisurely on a couch.

"Haya-chan! Did you do the things that I heard you did?"

Gokudera turns around to see her exploded sister; resting both arms on her hips and her brows furrows thinly. "What things…? I do a lot of things that I'm pretty sure you've heard before…" she says with a smirk.

"You slutty bitch! I heard you fuck the hell of that small girl, Tsunakiko! Is this true?"

Gokudera grins. "If it's true, what are you going to do about it…?"

She knew it was a bait, but she would take the bait if it means that her sister only belong to her. She grabs Gokudera from her school uniform collar and kisses her forcefully.

"You… Onee-san?!"

"You're the one who's asking 'what am I going to do about it…'" she said as she wipe at the side of her lips.

Gokudera grin, then she pulls her older sister onto the couch and flip her so that Gokudera on top of her. "I didn't know you had that kind of feeling towards me Nee-chan…" she whispers dangerously.

"Haya…chan…?"

Gokudera grab the front of the blouse that Bianchi wearing and tear it forcefully. She takes a deep breaths as she enjoys the view in front of her; so nice body and voluptuous mountains. "You know dear Nee-chan, this…" she fondles the right breast softly. "…has been my dream to be with you…"

Bianchi blushes so hard that her face resembles tomato. "…what… do you mean?"

Gokudera unclasped the bra and the nipples shows themselves happily. Gokudera bent so that her lips could brush against the small hard pebble. "… I spread the rumour about me and Tsuna… we didn't do anything more than just kissing…"

"Kiss—! Ugh!"

Bianchi arches up her back as Gokudera suckles her nipple while her hand still fondling the other one.

"… Yea, I gave the best kiss to the virgin Tsun-chan as she keeps whining that she wanted to taste the deep kiss…"

Gokudera licks and suckle the harden nipple again and again between her talks. Bianchi already covers her mouth with the back of her hand.

"… So I give her one. Never knew that you would get jealous over something like that Nee-chan. Maybe I should give you deep kiss too"

Gokudera pulls her sister hand and crash her lips against Bianchi, but Bianchi closes her lips tight. Gokudera had to hold her jaw to make it open so that she could enters in to the warmth.

"MmmMMmm!

Gokudera pulls out with a string of saliva. "Yea, I know you like it too…"

Bianchi heaves for air after the deep kiss, she gives up. Her sister was right, she wanted this to happen all along. But because they were siblings, she hold herself. Today, she wanted to let it all out.

"Nee-chan… I love you…" Gokudera says as she buried her face into Bianchi's long hair. "… I love you so much that I want to fuck you so hard!"

Bianchi could feels that Gokudera's fingers already play with her clit and she knew that she doesn't want to return back. "I want to fuck you too, Haya-chan…"

With that, the fingers that only play her clit above her panties, now it dares to wanders below the panties and snug a finger into her already wet hole.

"You naughty Nee-chan, I won't hold myself back to devour you…" she smirks as she put another digit into her sister.

"Ugh… fine by me… you can eat me as much as you want…"

Gokudera grunts over the sexy temptation that her older sister made. She takes the panties off from her sister's body and then takes off her clothes so that both of them naked as a newborn babies. Goudera enters her fingers back into the wet hole of her sister and roughly twists her fingers as they move in and out.

"Mm… do you hear that, Nee-chan…? That wet sound is coming from your pussy…" she enters another digit.

Bianchi arched her body as she could feels that her hole being spread open. "Ha… haya-chan…" she managed.

"How about we raise the notch a bit…" she shows Bianchi a two way vibrator that she hides between the cushion of the couch.

Bianchi shock as she eying the moving vibrator, the size must be up to 7 inches. "Haya-chan, I don't think that would fit…"

Gokudera giggles when she hears what her dear sister said. "Relax Nee-chan, I've try it before and it fit…! Doesn't that good news…? It'll snug into you and perfectly makes your pussy hole full to the brim…"

Gokudera enters into Bianchi pussy hole with the vibrator and like she said, it goes inside smoothly.

"There… doesn't it feels good…?"

Bianchi tossed her head side to side as she feels the vibrator vibrate her inner and she can't help but clamping it hard. Gokudera become aroused with the sight in front of her, she rubs and prepares herself.

"Now, tell me dear Nee-chan…" Gokudera starting to feels hot all over when she looks the pussy become wetter. "… Does it feel good…?"

Bianchi nodded with her eyes become teary.

"You feel so good that you cry…? Heh, you make me want to rape you…"

Bianchi open her arms wide as gesture for Gokudera that she knows her sister would understand. Gokudera that notices it, bent and then kisses her sister hard as she snug the other end of vibrator into her wet hole. She humped on it slowly and receives a low sighes from her sister.

Gokudera pulls away for air. "Ugh… if only I was born as a man, I wouldn't need this thing to fuck you, Nee-chan…" she goes back to the kiss.

Bianchi trying to talk between the gasp and the kisses "You should feel lucky… that you were born as woman, because… I like woman…"

Gokudera feels so turn on hearing how her sister accepts her as she is; she kisses her deeply and explores Bianchi's mouth with her tongue passionately. She humps in the vibrator faster until both of them scream in pleasure.

"I want to fuck you again, Nee-chan…"

"Then… how about my room tonight…?"

::::::... The End ...:::::


End file.
